Chocolate
by untitles
Summary: IchigoUryuu oneshot. Written for the lj community 30 hugs, theme nro. 1, hazel eyes. Uryuu discovers he likes chocolate and a certain person.


**A/N: Teehee, Ichigo and Uryuu... Uryuu and Ichigo... I don't own them. I'll have to live with that sad fact until I marry Kubo Tite.  
**

**Chocolate**

Ishida Uryuu had never actually liked chocolate. He didn't like the colour, the taste... And what he certainly couldn't understand were those people who were _addicted _to the thing. Those, who called it an _aphrodisiac. _Uryuu had always laughed at them - metaphorically of course, because Ishida Uryuu _did not _laugh - and adjusted his glasses the way he always did when he felt superior to something.

This is what Uryuu had thought before, as he liked to call it, the Kon incident.

-

-

It was a perfectly normal start of a perfectly normal school day, despite Ichigo's absence. Rukia was missing also, so Uryuu figured they were fighting a Hollow or something. The Quincy took his place in the class and waited for the lesson to begin as his classmates rolled inside one by one. Everyone looked bored, unenthusiastic to return to school after the weekend. Uryuu felt the same way, but still sat upright and didn't slouch. He glanced around the grey classroom and had to admit how colourless it looked without Ichigo's bright orange hair. He nearly slumped in his chair.

Finally the teacher walked briskly into the class, slamming the door behind her. Uryuu was just about to take his books out from his bag, when the door was thrown wide open.

The whole class turned around to stare at Kurosaki Ichigo standing in the doorway with a very - un-Ichigo-ish expression.

"Sorry, sensei," he sighed exasperatedly and trailed his other hand through his hair, the other one holding his bag casually over his shoulder, "There was an emergency at the clinic, and Pops needed my help." He gave her a sheepish smile.

Uryuu nearly fell from his chair. _This _was definitely not the Kurosaki Ichigo he knew. He closed his almost gaping mouth quickly and tried to seem calm and uninterested by anything.

The teacher seemed to notice some differences in Ichigo too, but didn't say anything else than a slightly stuttered "it's fine". Ichigo flashed another smile and strolled over to his seat. When he passed Uryuu, the Quincy looked up at him and saw something he had never seen properly. His face had always been shadowed by a frown, scowl or a glare, but now they were bright and happy.

Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo's deep, warm, hazel brown eyes. Chocolate eyes.

It was then when Uryuu realized how much he liked chocolate. How he could be addicted to it. How he could call it an aphrodisiac.

Ichigo stopped walking and stared down at Uryuu, who was so captivated by his eyes that he didn't even look away. Ichigo smiled smugly and stuck his nose in the air.

"Aa, Quincy-chan, staring is rude," he said the words with an arrogant tone Uryuu swore he had heard somewhere before. And Ichigo was calling him _Quincy-chan_! This person was exactly like -

"Well, Ichigo will be happy," "Ichigo" continued and his eyes shimmered, "Finally his feelings will be ans- !"

He was interrupted as a strong hand clasped his mouth. He made a muffled cry, before his eyes glazed and a small green pill popped out from his mouth. The lifeless body fell on Uryuu, revealing a black-clad redhead with a huge sword on his back, standing behind him with a furious and embarrassed flush on his cheeks. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and a strong intent of killing was flowing from him. Uryuu gawked at the limp arms, which were practically embracing him and then gawked even more at the real Ichigo before him, in his full shinigami attire.

"Kon..." Ichigo growled dangerously. He took a step forward, but someone grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

"Ichigo, you have to get back into your body," Rukia, dressed in her shinigami clothes, said hurriedly, "Or else you'll have a lot to explain to the class."

Both Uryuu and Ichigo turned their attention to the classroom. Everyone, _each and every single one_ was staring at them. Or, actually, only at Uryuu, since he was the only one visible to them, with the outwardly unconscious Ichigo lying on him. Uryuu felt a hot blush rising on his face.

Ichigo swallowed with an audible gulp. Hesitantly he picked up the tiny green pill that had dropped to the floor and threw it to Rukia.

"Feed him to dogs," he said simply and bent down in front of Uryuu to grab his body from the armpits. Uryuu noticed the redhead's breathing became a bit hitched, as their faces got closer. He gulped again.

"I - I'm sorry about Kon, really, he got you in a pretty tight spot," Ichigo tried to grin, but it resembled more like a grimace. Uryuu noticed, much to his dismay, that Ichigo didn't meet his eyes. He would've had gladly drowned into the warm depths of them again... _Wait, what_ -!

"Just say that - that I - I'm anemic and I fainted," Ichigo blushed even deeper, "and carry me to the corridor and I'll figure something out, ok?"

Uryuu nodded subtly. If he spoke now, he would only make things worse.

Ichigo nodded too, and, closing his eyes, he fell back into his body.

It felt rather strange to have a "dead" body in your lap become alive again. Ichigo's warm breaths tickled his ear and he could feel the strong beating of his heart against his chest. If they had been anywhere else than their classroom, Uryuu would have wanted to stay like that forever.

"Ah, sensei," he tried to keep his voice steady and his blush down, "Kurosaki - he - he's anemic, so he fainted - I, um, I better take him to the nurse!"

Not waiting for his teacher's reply, Uryuu heaved Ichigo onto his feet and slid his arm around his waist. He threw Ichigo's other arm on his shoulders and struggled to keep himself from shivering from the close proximity of Ichigo's warm body. _Why on earth am I feeling this way about him? _Uryuu screamed in his head, and he felt the sudden urge to bang that head into something solid.

After successfully dragging Ichigo to the corridor (with more than a few stares from ogling students) and closing the door behind them, Uryuu reluctantly pushed himself away from Ichigo. The shinigami straightened his clothes and looked fleetingly at Uryuu.

"Did - did Kon say anything to you?" he asked quietly. Suddenly the atmosphere between them turned very awkward. Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No," he lied. He remembered perfectly well what Kon had said before Ichigo had knocked him out, but Uryuu didn't want to humiliate Ichigo even more. Or, maybe he would've if he himself wouldn't feel too embarrassed.

Ichigo cleared his throat and turned around towards the nurse's office. "I guess I should visit the nurse," he said as he started to walk away. Just when Uryuu was about to tell him to stop, and to tell him to explain what Kon had meant with his "finally his feelings will be answered", Ichigo halted and without facing Uryuu, he said:

"You know, though Kon is a complete idiot, he might sometimes say something worth saying." With that, Ichigo continued along the corridor and was soon out of sight.

Uryuu stood still. Ichigo's words started to make sense to him and his lips curved into a grin. He was glad no one saw how happy he was about knowing, that maybe he'd get the chance to drown into those chocolate eyes once again.

-owari-

**A/N: I like strawberries and Quincy's when they're together... **


End file.
